


KENMA KOZUME AND HIS S/O HAVE A LAZY DAY !

by drakaryss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: This is so short I'm sorry, gotta love lazy days, headcanons, kenma is baby, kuroo's the annoying best friend but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: !!!!!! i feel love for kenma in this chili’s tonight !!!!!! plus this is purely self indulgent and i thought some people would appreciate it SO here !!!!!!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 5





	KENMA KOZUME AND HIS S/O HAVE A LAZY DAY !

♡ yisss lazy days with kenma are sort of the best????? first of all y'all don't get out of your sleepwear bc why would you?? it's a lazy day you get to wear wearing a hoodie and shorts and like it's fine we ball

♡ kenma adores these days bc he doesn't have to worry about having to socialize!! he can just spend the day w his favorite person in the whole wide world doing whatever the fuck they want and it's an actual blessing

♡ it comes to a point where y'all don't even know WHAT to do

♡ most of the day consists of you sitting on kenma's lap anyway so,,,, like he'll be vibing on the couch and you'll be almost hanging off the back of the couch?? occasionally he'll use his nose to push your hoodie up and squish his cheek against your hip bc he likes how warm your skin is

♡ you never win anyway, he always beats you unless he LETS you win >:/ but i mean at least he gets to see your pretty lil smile when you get across the finish line before him so it's worth the little teasing remarks you'll make later

♡ y'all play black ops and it's all great until you both decide to 1v1. call of duty is the one (1) game you and kenma are pretty much equaled at so you'll both go apeshit on each other??? kenma's not the type to get physical but he WILL crawl on you to take away your controller if you win too many times

♡ animal crossing is your favorite tho!! you visit each other's islands and vibe and talk about how good you guys are at decorating and i hhhhhhhn it's CUTE you guys play it to wind down cause it's relaxing (unless you're getting chased by the BEES)

♡ when y'all get tired of video games it's netflix time!! you spend a good 20 minutes trying to decide on what to watch before you decide on rewatching demon slayer for like the 3rd time around

♡ perfect time for cuddling :))) please sit with kenma's head on your lap he wants you to run your fingers through his hair he loves your HANDS that's it!! sometimes you'll try to braid it or pull it into a lil ponytail or space buns and when he gets up and walks by a mirror he'll go !!!!!!

♡ naptime def happens here like you'll both just look at each other n go "yea" and either stay on the couch or migrate towards the bed, depending on whether you wanna move or not. anyway, you both sleep wrapped in kenma's favorite blanket (it's a plaid blanket but it's made out of wool n very soft n warm god BLESS) <3 it's the best bc you start off cuddling and then when you wake up kenma's taking up like half of the bed and you're dangling off the edge

♡ lazy days mean neither of you have to cook so you're on food duty!! picking between pizza and thai is a chore so like it's harder than you'd expect. plus, the bakery down the street delivers!!! so you get fresh chocolate chip cookies!!! and oatmeal bc they're kenma's favorite (occasionally you'll get kuroo chocolate chunk cookies so he doesn't annihilate yours)

♡ he lets you paint his nails if you're super bored. he doesn't really like drawing attention to himself so he won't go for super duper bright colors but i think he'll be okay with black?? it'll look good and he loves it when you touch his hands so it's a win-win situation here


End file.
